


the wars over and we’re dead inside

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A REVAMPED AFTER THE WAR CHATFIC, Adam is alive, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), I have so many au ideas and these chatfics are fun i swear, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Texting, bisexual Matt (voltron), chatfic, i stg how many gcs do i have to make before this is over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: yes..another one of these((Nobody stop me))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lonce - Lance  
> Keef - Keith  
> Pidgeon - Pidge  
> Memetthew - Matt  
> Shewwo - Shiro  
> Queen - Allura  
> Adamn - Adam  
> Shaylien - Shay  
> Sunshine - Hunk  
> Ronnie - Veronica  
> Crayon - Coran

Pidgeon: well  
Pidgeon: i gotta say that...was something  
Memetthew:i  
Memetthew:in all honesty im just happy to see my boyfriends again  
Adamn:i missed you both <3  
Shewwo:we missed you too <3  
Keef:wow  
Keef:its over  
Keef:its finally over  
Keef:lance and i have been sending notes back and forth, so its a relief we can text eachother  
Lonce:<3  
Keef:Lance i love you  
Lonce:i love you too  
Queen:we did it, palidans  
Sunshine:we did  
Shaylien:you guys are honestly the bravest people i’ve met  
Sunshine:you’re..staying here..right?  
Shaylien:<3 of course i am  
Sunshine:i missed you <3  
Shaylien:i missed you too

 

Adamn added Memetthew and Shewwo to <3  
Adamn:so  
Adamn:we have so much to catch up on  
Shewwo:we do  
Memetthew:adam i fucking missed you  
Shewwo:^^  
Memetthew:i’m so glad we’re home  
Adamn:so am i  
Shewwo:remember our first date?  
Memetthew:that sushi place?  
Adamn:Takashi are you saying what im saying  
Shewwo:oH HELL YEAH  
Adamn:when everyones all healed, lets do it  
Shewwo:IMPORTANT QUESTION  
Shewwo:IS OREO OKAY??  
Adamn:yes she’s okay  
Adamn:shes still a demon cat but she missed her daddies  
Shewwo:we missed her too

Keef > Lonce  
Keef:hey sharpshooter  
Keef:i love you  
Lonce:i love you too, samurai <3  
Keef:fuck what that gameshow host said  
Keef:you’re a smart boy  
Lonce:honestly the things he said..made me not feel great about myself  
Keef:i was about to rip his shins out  
Lonce:oooh scary boyfriend

Palidans Of Voltron  
Adamn:keith holy shit  
Adamn:you’ve /grown/  
Adamn:last time i saw you you were a tiny boy  
Adamn:now you’re two inches taller and buff what the HELL  
Lonce:he got hotter  
Adamn:AND SHIRO, MATT, THE LOVES OF MY LIFE  
Adamn:yOU TWO GOT EVEN HOTTER  
Shewwo:hshdgd BAAAABE  
Shewwo:god everything is just  
Shewwo:holy shit  
Shewwo:everyone thought we were /dead/  
Shewwo:and now we’re..alive

Lonce > Ronnie  
Lonce:so  
Lonce:rizavi, huh????  
Ronnie:L I S T E N  
Lonce:i kindaaa knew you were a thing when i saw you two kissing in the halls when you first became senior cadets  
Ronnie:oh my god  
Lonce:;)))) cant escape from ur gremlin baby brother sis  
Ronnie:i missed you, heathen  
Lonce:i missed you too, binch

Palidans Of Voltron  
Adamn:keith my son  
Keef:yes dad  
Adamn:who gave you that scar  
Adamn:who do i need to murder  
Keef:D A D  
Lonce:if adam is a dad would that mean hes..*dadam*  
Adamn:I LIKE THIS ONE  
Keef:i like him too <3  
Adamn:wHIPPED  
Keef:shhh ur even more whipped for shiro and matt  
Adamn:they’re ur dads too  
Keef:so three dads and one mom  
Keef:good i’m a parent hoarder  
Queen:humans are strange  
Queen:also lance, pidge, we’re still having our bonding nights right??  
Queen:actually  
Queen:when all of us are recovered  
Queen:lets have one big bonding night  
Queen:we’ve been through so much  
Lonce:that sounds like a great idea  
Pidgeon:IM IN  
Pidgeon:also lance thank you for saving my ass back there  
Lonce:had to do it for my honarary younger sister <3  
Pidgeon:<3  
Pidgeon:aLSO THE FHCBKIJG DOG JUST JUMPED ON MEBDBD PLEASE IM IN PAIN  
Memetthew:oh my god

Crayon:oh, i didnt see this chat! hello!  
Lonce:CORAN!! HI!!  
Crayon:lance my boy! how are you?  
Lonce:good  
Memetthew:i can sense “lance is my favorite palidan” from over here  
Crayon:am i being what you humans call “called out”  
Pidgeon:yes

Crayon:can i just say i love hunk  
Shaylien:coran our minds are alike  
Shaylien:i too love hunk with all my heart  
Sunshine:hdhddh I LOVE YOU TOO  
Lonce:my best friend?????? the best person on earth???? its more likely than you think

Adamn:god you kids have gotten bigger  
Adamn:HUNK BUDDY CAN I JUST SAY YOU WERE ALWAYS MY FAVORITE STUDENT???  
Sunshine: :0 i knew it  
Adamn:everyone loves hunk  
Adamn:also, hows your family, have you seen the rest of them?  
Sunshine:i have  
Sunshine:and i cried big tears  
Sunshine:i  
Sunshine:i missed them  
Lonce:hunk can i just say,,,you are my best friend and i love you and i’m so fucking proud of you???  
Lonce:you came a long way since when we first formed voltron  
Lonce:you were scared at first, and i admit i was too, all of us were, we were far away from home with nothing but the clothes we had on  
Lonce:we were kids, we had no idea what to do, we had no idea how we were going to ever see our families again or if we were going to make it out alive  
Lonce:but you overcame it because the fate of the universe was in your hands  
Lonce:no matter how hard you wanted to give up, you didnt, even when it was hard, even when you thought you were going to die, and thats development man  
Lonce:you are my best friend  
Lonce:and i am so fucking proud of you  
Sunshine:IM CRYING IN THE CLUB??  
Sunshine:<3 I LOVE YOUUU????  
Lonce:<3  
Queen:this whole chat is a hunk loving fest and i am IN  
Queen:you really did develop hunk  
Queen:we all did  
Lonce:i  
Lonce:god im so happy its over  
Lonce:no more war for the universe

Keef > Lonce  
Keef:lance my mom wants to have a proper introduction  
Lonce:so do my parents agdgd  
Keef:meet the parents when we’re healed?  
Lonce:yeet  
Keef:want to video chat? i havent had a nice, calm conversation with you in so long  
Lonce:of course <3  
*Videochat with Keef and Lonce 5:26:18*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the palidans recover

Lonce:GOOD MORNING THE BIRDS ARE CHIRPING THE SUN IS SHINING  
Lonce:I WOKE UP TO A BOUQUET OF ROSES FROM MY BOYFRIEND  
Keef:<3  
Lonce:i was finally able to walk again  
Lonce:v and i took a walk down the hospital halls   
Lonce:we caught up on things and god i missed my big sister  
Lonce:sometimes i would bring hunk w/me to her office during lunch so we could just chill together  
Sunshine:veronica is a good  
Adamn:i had the pleausre of working with her before  
Adamn:she talked about you so much lance  
Adamn:she had to leave the staff room during lunch cause the mere mention of you being gone killed her  
Lonce: :(  
Lonce:god i want to hug her 50 times and kill anyone whos a dick to her  
Keef:ooh i love protective lance

Adamn > Ronnie  
Adamn:veronica  
Adamn:hows it going?  
Ronnie:i feel a lot better  
Ronnie:especially cause lance is back  
Ronnie:i missed him  
Adamn:so did i  
Ronnie:He woke up and had that goofy grin on his face and said “hey, ‘ronnie” and i died inside  
Adamn:”and some say- her heart grew ten sizes that day”  
Ronnie:LMAO  
Ronnie:how are the boyfs?  
Adamn:they’re good  
Adamn:i missed them both so much  
Ronnie:i know you did

Palidans Of Voltron  
Adamn:hi my name is adam and i am gay  
Shewwo:mood but my names shiro and im gay  
Adamn:gayro  
Adamn:did..that make sense?  
Shewwo:god i love you  
Adamn:<3  
Shewwo:<3

Keef > Shewwo  
Keef:hey dad  
Shewwo:son  
Keef:gsgd  
Keef:god look at us  
Keef:it all started with me fucking stealing your car  
Shewwo:”adam this kid stole my car and now he is our son” “takashi what the fuck”  
Keef:you’re my dad because you basically raised me lmao  
Shewwo:i’m  
Shewwo:yeah pretty much  
Keef:i call you my brother and then my dad  
Shewwo:we’re tight like brothers but i raised you like a son and you’re my child and lance is my future brother in law  
Keef:PFFT  
Keef:he is

Palidans Of Voltron  
*Adamn changed his name to Dadam*  
Memetthew:perfect  
Lonce:guys i just ate garlic knotts and i cried  
Keef:i know, i was there  
Lonce:i havent had them in..so long  
Lonce:i missed earth

Shewwo:Iverson told me we’re all being let back home tommorow   
Keef:YEET  
Lonce:im bringing a boy home YEET  
Keef:<3  
Lonce:<3

Pidgeon:guys  
Pidgeon:what the FUCK is going to happen with our lions?  
Shewwo:language  
Pidgeon:piss  
Shewwo:LANGUAGE  
Pidgeon:i do what i want dad  
Dadam:listen to ur other dad pidge  
Pidgeon:no  
Pidgeon:im a rebel uwu  
Shewwo:is this a keith callout post  
Pidgeon:yes  
Keef:HOW DAAARE  
Keef:im going to snuggle myself into lances jacket thank you very much >:(  
Queen:queef is emo  
Keef:piss  
Shewwo:LANGUAGE  
Keef:piss  
Shewwo:CHILDREN  
Lonce:LET US SWEAR DAD  
Shewwo:ADAM BACK ME UP HERE  
Dadam:piss  
Shewwo:>:0 *GAAAAASP*  
Memetthew:chaotic  
Dadam:i taught keith the word fuck  
Keef:HELL YEAH ADAM IS THE COOL DAD  
Dadam:hell yeah i am  
Dadam:*dabs*  
Memetthew:alexa play despacito  
Pidgeon:no  
Memetthew:yes  
Pidgeon:no  
Memetthew:yes

Lonce:yall we need to play m&m again  
Crayon:i kept a copy of the game with me, i hope we’ll all get the chance to play it again!  
Sunshine:coran you are a gem and i would die for you  
Memetthew:we all stan coran  
Pidgeon:mood  
Lonce:i just remembered i have my bike in my garage..might work on it to see if it still works when i get home  
Keef:YOU..YOU HAVE A BIKE???  
Lonce:yes  
Keef:...I AM SO IN LOVE WITH YOU PLEASE DRIVE ME AWAY ON THAT BIKE SO WE STOP AT A CLIFF AND MAKE OUT  
Keef:IVE WATCHED OLD 80’S ROMCOMS  
Lonce:lmao  
Lonce:i..also have a leather jacket  
Keef:TAKE ME AWAY LOVERBOY  
Lonce:babe omg  
Keef:IM GAY  
Shewwo:what a disaster  
Keef:lance = hot  
Lonce:keith = hot  
Dadam:shiro and matt = hot  
Memetthew:ADAM IS A SEXY BEAST  
Dadam:mATT

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is brought to you by: hunk loving juice


End file.
